Super Smash Brothers Melee: The 2nd Tournament
by Nintendo-Fan 4000
Summary: This is an in depth look at EVERYTHING that happened before, during, and after the second Super Smash Bros. tournament. CHAPTER 2 IS UP!
1. Master Hand's Escape and Prologue

Note: I do not own any of the following characters mentioned. I also do not own any of the events unfolded in this story. They are all the copyright and property of Nintendo and HAL Laboratories Inc.

This is my fanfic. It could very well be what really happened during the second Super Smash Bros. tournament. This is an in depth, match by match and event by event look at everything that happened before, during and after the tournament. Rated K+.

Chapter 1: Master Hand's Escape and Prologue

Somewhere in the deep reaches of space, Master Hand was once again able to free himself from his dimensional prison. "Alright! Okay! Mario and my other previous tournament entrees pulled one over on me. But believe me, that will never, EVER happen again."

Meanwhile, in the Mushroom Kingdom, both Mario and Luigi were being honored. " Alot of gratitude must be given to the Mario Bros." said Princess Peach. "They amazingly eradicated all of the threatening ghosts from Luigi's bought mansion. Not to mention foiled Bowser's latest scheme." she continued. "Oh, I had all of those ghosts running for miles." stated Mario. "WHAT!" exclaimed Luigi. "I was the one who had to save you." And with that the entire kingdom laughed. Meanwhile Bowser was anything but happy as he tried to formulate his next plan.

On DK Island it was a time of great relaxation. The DK Crew was spending some time on the beach. Dixie and Trixie were playing volleyball. Diddy was doing infinite cannonballs into the water. Our hero Donkey Kong was quickly making his way across the jungle to join his friends. When he finally made it, he began his _relaxation _by using his earthquake technique to see if he could find any buried bananas. After a while of success he had an idea. "Who's up for a banana eating contest?" he shouted. The beach immediately erupted with shouts of "ME!"

Yoshi's Island was full of activity as it was the annual fruit collecting festival. As all of the Yoshi's except for the Yoshi we all know and love speak only the Yoshi language, their dialogue will be in brackets. "( Yoshi is not going to win this time.)" exclaimed a blue Yoshi named Brad. "( You better be right about that. He ALWAYS wins and it gets annoying.)" said a red one by the name of Raku. Eventually, the contest ended and the amount of fruit collected was tallied. "( The fruit has been counted. The winner with an amazing 105 fruits is... YOSHI)" shouted the head judge. Both Brad and Raku's jaws dropped when they heard the results. Later that day, Yoshi, Suria (pink), and Lionel (yellow) met Brad and Raku outside Yoshi's house. Although Brad and Raku were upset, these four were Yoshi's closest friends. After getting over the results, they had alot of fun that evening.

Meanwhile, in the kingdom of Hyrule, with one swift slash, Link was narrowly able to defeat Ganondorf. He attacked Princess Zelda without warning in a castle. As he was sent off the be imprisoned, Link looked less than happy about his victory. "What's wrong Link?" asked Zelda, who had watched the match with admiration. "I'm just worried that something bad is about to happen." He answered with a worried face.

Meanwhile, in Eagleland's little town of Onett, two familiar investigators were on the lookout for Ness. " I can't take this anymore." said one to the other. "There are too many strange occurances in this town." he stated. "Yeah, and finding this Ness character will probably straighten everything out." the other agreed. "If only we could find him." said the first one. "Sometimes I wish that he was right behind us."At that very moment, a dimensional portal opened behind them and Ness ran full speed out of it so quickly that it knocked the two investigators out cold. "They'll never learn." said Ness to Mister Saturn who was happily perched on his hat.

Samus Aran was currently reminiscing about her past adventures. She had alot of free time on her hands as she didn't have any assignments at that time. "Things are way too dull around here. At this point, I hope that anything would happen right about now." She picked up a nearby picture of herself and Fox which was taken during the first Super Smash Bros. tournament. She then remembered how even though they didn't get along very well at first, they soon became fast friends. "I wonder if I'll ever see him again." she said.

At that moment in the Infinite Glacier, Popo and Nana, The Ice Climbers, were using their quality time to climb and collect fruit. Nana was climbing extremely quickly. "This is great!" she shouted. "I'm climbing just as quickly as my brother."She jumped up and up faster and faster until a small piece of ice broke from beneath her. At that very moment Popo appeared in a nick of time to save her. "Getting a little over excited aren't we?" he joked to his sister. "Just pick me up will ya?" she complained.

Dreamland was a very happy place at this time. Kirby was currently flying on his warp star over the Float Islands where his friends were having a picnic. "How is it down there guys?" he asked. "Finger-licking good." answered Dedede who was at that moment eating a meatloaf created by Adeleine's painting skill. "Come down already Kirby. Join us. It's not normal for you not to be eating." shouted Waddle Dee. "Very funny!" replied Kirby. And with that, Kirby immediately landed and quickly chowed down on his food. "Adeleine, this food is so good I would swear it was real." he remarked. As he looked around he realized that everyone was laughing. "What's so funny?" he asked. "When I painted your food I created it to be made of wax." she laughed hysterically as she said it. And with that, for the first time ever, Kirby spit out his food.

The Lylat System, however, was anything but happy. The Great Fox was unexpectedly brought under heavy fire. The Star Wolf team was responsible. "Just when I was starting to relax." complained Falco as he, Fox, Peppy and Slippy quickly ran through the hanger to their trusty Arwings. As the blue and white crafts flew out of The Great Fox, The Star Wolf team advanced on them instantly. "Spread out!" commanded Fox. "Affermative!" the team replied. As our heroes came closer to the enemy, Wolf's ship and Fox's ship came into close contact with each other. You would swear that time stood still as Fox and Wolf saw each other from their cockpits. Then, just as Wolf's ship passed Fox's, Falco took it out with a huge lock on blast. "Hey! He was mine!" shouted Fox as he watched Wolf's ship retreat. "I didn't see your name on it." replied Falco. With Wolf gone, the rest of the team was easy pickings. In no time at all The Great Fox was safe. "Great job team. Let's head back." said Fox. "Although, it's the same old thing almost everyday. I wish something different would happen soon."

Ash Ketchum was currently on his way to the Johto region where he hoped to meet and capture the 100 new species of Pokémon. His trusted best friend Pikachu was on his shoulder. Ash's other friends, Misty and Brock were not far behind. "Ash, slow down!" exclaimed Brock. "I'm just too excited about this new region. I can't wait to get there." Ash replied. "Pi pika (Me neither)" added Pikachu.

Meanwhile, the annual F-Zero Grand Prix was in full swing as Captain Falcon was once again in the finals and a shoe-in to win. The final race was on the track in Mute City which was very dangerous. Many racers have fallen off of the track in the tournament's history. Captain Falcon was in second place throughout the race as his rival, Samurai Goro, was in the lead. It was the final lap now and Falcon was showing no signs of worry. He just increased the speed of his racer, rammed Goro's twice and slipped past him. The excessive pressure which was put on Goro's racer forced it off of the track. The result was a comical explosion. Captain Falcon then won the race and the championship.

However, while all of these events were taking place, Master Hand was watching in a brand new room in an unknown region of the universe. "It's time for the relaxation of all of these characters to come to an end." he said as he put plans together for a new tournament.

End of Chapter 1. Please review.


	2. Preparations

Note: I do not own any of the following characters mentioned. I also do not own any of the events unfolded in this story. They are all the copyright and property of Nintendo and HAL Laboratories Inc.

This is my fanfic. It could very well be what really happened during the second Super Smash Bros. tournament. This is an in depth,

match by match and event by event look at everything that happened before, during and after the tournament. Rated K+.

Chapter 2: Preparations

Master Hand was putting his final plans together. He was watching all of the characters he was interested in on a T.V. Monitor in a room which he calls the Trophy Room. He turned to an area in his room filled with treasures he had collected from various dimensions. Among the treasures was a NES System, a SNES System, a Nintendo 64 and a Nintendo Gamecube. It was this kind of fixation on Nintendo that led him to arranging the first Super Smash Bros. tournament in the first place. Also in his room was a vast abundance of trophies of Nintendo characters and items.

"These trophies will be perfect to teleport the entries with this time. My toys and my toy room were destroyed when I was defeated after the first tournament. So, I must improvise." Master Hand remarked as he put together trophies of Mario, Link, Kirby, Pikachu, Peach, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Samus, Yoshi, The Ice Climbers, Captain Falcon and Fox. However, there were some barely visible hidden trophies in the same closet he took them from.

"It's now time to make the annoucements." he said.

In all of the dimensions Master Hand was interested in, his voice was heard from the sky.

"Attention, attention, for all those who thought they had gotten rid of me forever, you were all very, very wrong." his voice startled all those who were in the first tournament. The Ice Climbers, however, were totally confused.

"This is the voice of Master Hand, dimensional master. I will once again be holding a Super Smash Bros. tournament. This time around, I will be adding more persons to the fighting tournament and the tournament's name will be Super Smash Bros. Melee."

Mario and Luigi looked up to the sky in fear. Meanwhile, almost the exact same look was on the faces of Pikachu and Kirby in their two dimensions.

"More entrants will be added as the tournament progresses. For now, the entrants are: From the Mushroom Kingdom: Mario Mario, Princess Peach Toadstool and Bowser."

Mario was almost immediately ready to compete. However, he quickly snapped out of it when he realised that Peach was to compete. He was immediately very worried about the Princess.

"Donkey Kong from DK Island." Master Hand continued.

The DK Crew immediately gave shouts of good luck to the ape.

"Samus Aran from Planet Zebes."

Samus was as ready as anyone would be at this time.

"From the Kingdom of Hyrule: Link and Zelda."

"Wow!" exclaimed a startled Zelda. She had not expected anything like this.

Link, however, was not happy about Zelda competing. He was just as worried as Mario was about Peach.

"From Yoshi's Island: Who else? Yoshi."

Yoshi and all of his friends were overjoyed as they all gave out a loud cheer of good luck.

"From the Infinite Glacier: The Ice Climbers. Let me take this time to ask Popo and Nana to prepare a variety of co-operate fighting techniques as they are going to be new to this tournament."

Popo and Nana looked at each other and immediately started thinking about techniques.

"From the dimension of the F-Zero Grand Prix: Captain Falcon."

Samurai Goro looked at Captain Falcon with anger.

"If only for the sake of defeating you someday, I hope you win." he said.

"From the Star System's center planet, Pop Star: Kirby."

Kirby smiled to the sky as Adeleine, Dedede and Waddle Dee patted his back and gave him as much support as possible.

"From the Lylat System: Fox McCloud."

"YES!" shouted Fox. The other Star Fox members were so surprised by his instant response, they looked at him with shocked expressions.

"What?" asked Fox, as he looked at their faces.

"From Eagleland: Ness."

"Great! I get to go early this time." exclaimed an excited Ness.

"And finally, from the Kanto Region of the Pokémon world: Pikachu."

Ash, Misty and Brock all looked down at the small electric mouse Pokémon.

"Are you ready to defend our dimension again little buddy?" asked Ash.

"Pika pika. (You bet.)" he replied.

"The tournament will begin in exactly one week from now. All participants must start preparations for the tournament as quickly as possible. I will also add that one more special attack can be added to a combatants' arsenals of techniques. Until a week from now, I bid you all farewell." Master Hand's voice faded away as he spoke the last words of the sentence.

Afterwards, Mario, Luigi and Peach were all so surprised at the sudden turn of events, that they all HAD to talk about it.

"Wow! A tournament. What do you think about that guys? Do you think I'll do well?" asked Peach.

"Peach, how do expect us to respond to this?" asked Mario. "We've been protecting you for years and now you want us to accept the fact that you are now in a tournament?"

"You may have a point there Mario. But I think we should give the Princess a little break. Who knows? Maybe she WILL do pretty well." said Luigi, showing faith in the Princess.

"Yeah!" Peach said. "I even have some move ideas which I'll work on in this week. I'll just leave Toadsworth to handle my duties."

"I still have a bad feeling about this." sighed Mario.

"Well, I, on the contrary, have a good feeling overall about the tournament." boasted Luigi. "It's obvious that I am going to be a latecomer in the tournament once again. And with that being said, I'm going to practice my new moves." The excited plumber ran off into the forest."

"Come on, Mario. Help me out with my moves." said Peach, as she pulled Mario along.

"Mamamia, why me?" complained the plumber.

That night, Princess Daisy from Sarasaland came to Peach's castle for a visit. She entered the main hall just in time to overhear Peach talking to Toad and adding the finishing touches on her last move idea.

"Alright Toad, Toadsworth and I were able to invent this mini pipe. Anyone who holds this and can concentrate well enough, can shrink to pocket sized proportions. With you holding this while I fight, I'll be able to take you out at any time, in which case you should grow back to normal, and use you as a shield." she explained.

"Wow! Are you sure I won't get hurt?" asked the tiny Mushroom Retainer.

(_Author's note_: For those who don't know, this is Toad's job in Peach's castle among many other retainers. He is the one most valued by Peach.)

"I know you Toad. You can take alot of punishment, especially in Mario Kart." replied Peach.

"You're really competing huh?" asked Daisy.

"Daisy! You're here!" exclaimed the excited Princess Peach. She quickly gave her a huge hug. "Yeah, I'm competing alright. I take it you heard Master Hand."

"Yeah, I did. I wish I could compete too. It's every tomboy's dream to be able to kick some tail and take some names." Daisy complained.

"Well... Why don't you?" asked Peach, after alot of thought.

"What?" asked Daisy, confused.

"I have an idea." said Peach. She then whispered into Daisy's ear.

The next day, Peach started to teach Daisy her technique's. After a while, Peach stopped as she saw Mario heading towards them.

"So, Peach are you satisfied with the moves you've learnt?" he asked.

She was going to say yes but she stopped herself.

"Not quite." she responded. She then closed her eyes and started concentrating deeply. "Remember the Dreamworld." she said to herself as she tried to remember her adventure against Wart. Soon, she started to levitate. She was able to float for the first time in the real world as she did in the Dreamworld. She could even float longer than she could before.

"Ma..ma..mia! Peach, that is going to be very usefull in the tournament." exclaimed Mario, while Daisy looked on in worry. She wondered how she was going to be able to learn how to do that.

"Thanks Mario." replied Peach. She then looked at Daisy. "I think you can do it too Daisy." she said.

"I can?" replied a confused Daisy.

"Sure. Just think of nothing but air and your skirt may help you to float." she replied. She then winked at Daisy.

Daisy then focused and sure enough, she was able to float with no difficulty.

"What's going on?" asked Mario.

"Well, I have an idea about how Daisy may be able to enter the tournament." replied Peach as she and Daisy descended. "If Daisy holds onto a mini pipe, we might be able to trick Master Hand into thinking that Daisy is one of my duplicates."

(_Author's note_: Will be explained later)

"That sounds like a risky, yet good idea." said Mario. "But I think Luigi should know about this."

"I agree." said Daisy. "Plus, I really want to see him again." she added, with a blush.

"Come on and let's get these two lovebirds together Mario." said Peach as they left the forest.

End of Chapter 2. Sorry about focusing so much on the Mushroom Kingdom. This is because here is where most of the important occurances before the tournament take place. In the next chapter, after a few more preparations, the tournament will officially begin. Please review.


End file.
